


Beware Of Drunk Fairy Godparents

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison just wants her godchild to have his happy ever after and Scott's reaching the end of the line with his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Seriously the guy keeps chasing people away.  Like with this one girl: Erica, it took him four hours to send her running into one of the guard’s arms.  I mean those two are adorable and Isaac’s godmother is eternally gratefully for that; but Derek just scares everyone off.”  Scott waved his wand wildly nearly nailing Jackson’s godfather Danny on the head.  Danny rolled his eyes and moved a seat over and out of Scott’s range.

“I wish I had your problem.”  Allison tipped her shot glass back.  “I set my Stiles up with this cutest guy: Matt something and a few weeks later I had to turn the bastard into a lizard.  The things he was talking Stiles into…”  She shivered and kicked back three shots.  “Gah!  I should have done something worse to him.”

“Trying being Finstock’s godfather.”  Greenberg griped.  “Twenty years! And the closest I got to his mate was one of the King’s sisters.” 

“Dude, request a different godchild.”  Scott advised.  “We can request a new one after five years.  Believe me, first second into my fifth year and Derek isn’t close to having a mate.  I’m jumping ship.”

“I couldn’t.”  Greenberg dropped some coins on the bar top and pulled out his wand.  “I’m so close to finding his mate.  It’s like they keep passing each other.”  He stared into space like he was a seer rather than a godparent.  He shook his head and yelled out to the bar.  “Anyway, I’m out.”

“Fly home safely!”  Danny and a few others yelled back.  Greenberg waved as he scrambled for the door leaving the bar behind.

“You got to admire his determination.”  Danny smiled.  “I love Jackson, but being stuck with him constantly for 20 years would drive me bonkers.”

“Greenberg is bonkers.  He just one of the best godfathers out there.”  The bartender replied as he handed a glass to Danny.  “Before Greenberg, he hooked up the late King and Queen.  The queen had been a cinder maid in a lower noble house, and he got her to the ball to meet her soul mate.  Used a pumpkin and mice to do it too.”  Danny leaned toward the bartender asking for more information.  Scott turned back to Allison, who had downed several shots while Greenberg had been talking.  The godmother was waving in her seat a little bit.

“You okay, Allison?” 

“Giddy!”  She shook her head.  “I mean, I’m great!  I was just thinking about trying Lydia again.  But then I remember that Danny was going to try to match Jackson with her.”  She tapped her wand against the bar signaling for more shots.  Scott waved his hand canceling her order.  “I thought about Matt again, but lizards can’t date humans, and I don’t want Matt as a human; he was mean.  Then there was Boyd, but he was too….too…well… he was too something.”

“I know I’ve tried four different people with Derek.”

“OH!  Who?”  Allison bounced on her stool.

  1. I’m pretty sure I would be dead if mortals could kill us.”



Allison leaned in with a curious look, asking.  “What happened?”  Scott mimicked her motion to answer.

“She trapped the royal family in the cells beneath the castle.”

“The full moon cells?  Where they put the baby werewolves?” 

“Yeah, and tried to burn them alive.”  She gasped.  “Yeah I know, and if Lord Peter and Lord Deaton hadn’t choose to visit.  It would have worked except they had.”

“Who else did you try?”  Allison had started bouncing again waiting for Scott to continued talking.

“Well, after Kate I waited…”

“Hid at my place.”  Danny corrected from down the bar.  Scott stuck his tongue out at him causing Danny to smirk.  “He was terrified of Derek.  Would dive under the table each time he heard a howl.”  Allison burst out into giggles along with most of the bar.  Scott tried to wave his wand threateningly to shut them up, but the bartender just plucked it from his hand and stashed it with the others he steals when fairies drink too much.

“Anyway, after I waited a few months I tried again with this older guy: Brad.  I figured if an older woman was a no-no then a guy would not be a problem.”  Scott looked sheepish, shrugging his shoulders.  “Derek threatened to rip off my wings and shoved them down my throat.  That’s why I went looking for Erica.  Derek needed someone willing to stand up to him.”

“But she only lasted four hours,”

“Yeah…”  Scott pouted.  “But she was perfected.  Golden curls and brown eyes.  Brave and Smart.  I mean we know what to look for in their mates.  Derek needs someone willing to stand up to him, someone clever enough to outthink him and help him rule the kingdom.  And they have to have some shade of brown eyes; well that one is a little weird.”

“Oh that’s normal.”  Allison smiled.  “We always get an oddball trait to help.  It really narrows the…the playing field.”  She leaned in really close to Scott, fluttering her eyelashes and whispered.  “Stiles likes bossy, well bitchy bossy.  That’s why Lydia and Matt were perfect except they weren’t quite right.”  She turned her head so it was parallel to the countertop.  “They hurt him.”  Allison sounded murderous.

“Um…”  Scott stared at her. 

“Anyway!”  She perked back up straighten herself out and everything.  “Who else?  You said there were four!”

“Oh, I tried the guard named Isaac.  That was before Erica.  They almost worked but they didn’t….”  Scott mumbled a few words trying to find the right one.  “they didn’t…have that balance we look for.  Derek didn’t give any of himself and Isaac only took Derek’s affection.”

“That’s sad.” 

“Yeah, and I’m running out of options.  Other godparents see me and they take the kids and run!  Like Derek’s the worst thing to happen.”

“I know!  I heard some godchildren ordering a few of them to keep Stiles away from them and Stiles is awesome.  He’s so sweet and caring plus he’s really clever and I mean really really clever.  Like during the Purple-Spot plague, he discovered a way to keep me immune and this other time he helped his dad solved one of the murders on one of the nearby farms like he saw the one tiny string that connected the murderer to the crime and was RIGHT!”  Allison shouted.

“YEAH!  Derek’s great when he’s not around strangers.”  Scott poured the last of his whisky down his throat and continued talking.  “Like he climbs trees to save his sister’s kittens through he hates them; the kittens not his sisters.  And just yesterday, he was helping Peter with a land argument between some of the werewolf tribes.” 

“LAST CALL!”  The bartender yelled.  Both godparents pouted at him.  “You two need to pay up your tab.  You’re done for the night.”

“Boo.”  Allison tried pouting at him; but he turned back to Danny who was slowly tapping his wand against the counter with a wicked grin.  Allison watched the two flirt before she screeched excitedly.  “I know what to do.”

“What?” Allison did not respond instead she poofed away with the help of her wand.  The bartender groaned when he realized she still had her wand.

“I hope she doesn’t cause too much trouble.”  Scott just stared at her empty bar stool and wondered if this counted as a bad date if your date poofed away before they paid.

“Pay up McCall.”

“Yeah, Yeah.”  Scott waved his hand, while the other dug out his coin bag.  The right number of golds was laid out with some help from Danny.  “While I’m out.”  Scott began the slow fly home to the Hale Palace.  Halfway there, Allison popped up in front of him.

“You left!  You don’t leave you dates behind.”  She paused for a moment distracted by the glow coming from her wand then realized she was there for a reason.  “Anyway, my plan’s perfect.”

“What plan?”

“The plan to get Stiles and Derek a mate.  I found the perfect one for both of them.”

“How do you know their perfect?”

“Because no one else wants them, meaning they have to be.”  Allison’s logic sounded flawlessly to the drunken fairies.  “Now we need to get them to meet each other and we’re halfway there.”

“Can we do that tomorrow?”  Scott mumbled since he was falling asleep midair.

“Sure!  That’s even better since the Hale princes and princesses will be in town for the fair!  I’ll see you tomorrow!”  Scott nodded to show he heard her before he continued the fly home.  Allison popped away already thinking of ways to lure Stiles to the market for her grand plan.

The next morning Scott woke up with a pounding headache and a vague memory of promising to meet Allison at the fair.


	2. Chapter 2

 “Why not?”  She bobbed in place.  She kept her hands on her hips trying to appear sever to her godchild which Stiles admits would work better if she was not bobbing.

“I don’t go to fairs.”

“Matt was ages ago.”  Allison whined.

“I’m still not going.  I have work to do today.”

“But you have to take a break for lunch.”  She zoomed in front on him grinning sweetly.  “Miss Morrell’s cart will be at the fair today.”  Stiles gaped at her.

“That’s blackmail.”

“No, it’s bribery.”

“Fine.”  Stiles groaned.  “We’ll go to the stupid fair today.  Now leave so I can work in peace.”  She laughed pleased her plan was working perfectly so far.  Allison ascended to the rafters so she was out of the apothecary and Stiles’ way.  Stiles did not actual work for the apothecary, but he was the housekeeper of the building and the apothecary’s space was the worst out of the group.  He saved Fenris and Deaton’s rooms for last since they kept their rooms cleaned by themselves.  Not to say Finstock was dirty just chaotic.

“Hey, Allison!”  Greenburg perched next to her on the same beam, looking exactly like a fairy recovering from too much alcohol.  “How did the rest of your date go?”

“Scott’s amazing!”  She smiled.  “And we even planned to try hooking Derek and Stiles up.”

“Seriously?”  Greenburg twisted around to study Stiles.  “Hmmm…”

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s rude to butt in on another’s godchild.”

“You don’t think they will work?”  Her wings flittered quickly showing her discomfort.

“No.”  He said quickly.  “Anyone could work, it just I’ve seen Derek in action.  He’s very stubborn.”

“So is Stiles.”  She crossed her arms waiting impatiently for him to explain.

“I…I don’t know how to say it.”  Greenburg bounced his wand in place.  “He’s not an easy magic-filled hook up.”

“What?”

“You can’t have him bump into his soul mate and ta-da happy ending.”  Greenburg flapped his wings once to regain his balance when a breaker exploded.  Finstock yelled he was fine despite his hair standing on end.  Stiles dragged a bucket and towels over to him so he could clean himself up. 

“So…no one is an easy match.”

“I’m just saying getting both of them in the same room isn’t going to be enough.”

“Hmph.”  Allison turned her back on him.  “It’ll be enough.”  She replied flying over to another beam.  Greenburg just shrugged and stretched out on the beam to watch his godchild work.

Of course when the most successful fairy godparent gives you advice, you should take it, but Allison would not realize that until later.

Across the kingdom Scott was hiding behind Laura while Derek trained.  He managed to put together enough of last night memories to realize he needed Derek to go to the fair today.  He also knows getting Derek to go in town for a potential date was not going to work if he tells him that is why they are going to town.

“Are you going to hide in here all day?”  Laura groaned.  “It’s a beautiful day: the sun is shining, people are smiling, and Missy’s kittens are not trapped in a tree.”  She laughed when her brother growled at her, not the least bit scared of him.  “Don’t be a Grumpy.”

“What do you want Laura?”  He sheathed the sword he was working with and handed it to one of the squires. 

“Come with me to the fair.  Missy wanted to see Morrell, and the puppets.”  Scott piped up.

“You should stay in the castle.”  Derek growled.  “After the last time you were in public.”

“Erica did not mind.”  Laura rolled her eyes when Derek started for his godparent.  She stepped between the two glaring at her little brother.

“Derek.”  She said.  “Take Missy to the fair with Scott.”  He glared at his godparent; nevertheless, he nodded his agreement to his sister.  He stalked around his sister, growling at the fairy in passing making Scott jerk back a few feet in fear.  Laura just smiled after him. 

When Scott joined him in the foyer, Derek had Missy by the hand and was paying close attention to her description of the evil swans who chased her kittens from the lake.

“I’m sure if you ask the cook, we can have them for dinner one week.”

“But they’re pretty.”  She pouted.

“So are rabbits, but you chase them on the full moon.”

“They taste good.”  She said.

“So do swans.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”  Derek allowed her to tug on his arm and lowered himself to the floor so he was eye level with her.  “I had some when I went to Lord Whitmore’s Villa.”

“Derek Anthony Hale.”  Isabella was standing in the doorway with her hands posed on her hips.  “We will not being eating swans in this castle, cease that thought this instant.”

“Yes, mother.”  Missy giggled at her brother’s embarrassed expression as he stood up.

“Now you are going to the fair, correct?”  She had moved to stand in front of her oldest son.  Isabella was picking off lint from his tunic.

“Yes, mother.”

“You will be on your best behavior?”

“As fitting a knight of this land.”

“And…”  She lifted an eyebrow waiting for him to finish.

“And as a prince of the kingdom.”

“Good.”  Scott was stifling his laughter, not wanting to end up on the Queen’s bad side so early in the week.  “Be nice to Scott.  I expect all THREE of you to make it back to the castle in good health.”

“Yes, mother.”

“Also, your uncle and Isaac will be accompanying you.”  Derek opened his mouth but a glare from her had him quickly closing it.  “I’ll see this evening.  I love you.”  She said smiling at her two children and quickly gave a kiss to Missy’s forehead and to Derek’s cheek.

“I love you mommy.”  Missy said.  Both turned to Derek.

“Love you.”  He mumbled.  Lord Peter gave his sister in law a smile as they passed each other in the doorway.

“Scott.”  He greeted the fairy.  “I see your eyebrows have grown back in since my last visit.”  He could see Derek’s smirk out of the corner of his eyes.  “Well, we should be going if we want to make it to Morrell’s next show.”  Peter pretended not to see Derek lunge at the fairy or Missy being picked up by Isaac for a piggyback ride.

Laura joined her mother in the foyer watching the others head through the courtyard.

“What do you think Scott is thinking this time?” 

“I don’t care as long as they are away from people when Derek loses his temper.”  Laura just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> swingsetindecember dropped this prompt of tumblr and I couldn't resist.


End file.
